The Price of Peace
by astraplain
Summary: Yuuri and Aldebert have reached an understanding... sort of. A story told in a series of drabbles.


::Disclaimer: KKM is not mine:: 

Peace with Adelbert wasn't quite what Yuuri expected.

"I understood about the ring," Yuuri ranted, waving the hand that bore the delicate gold circle.

"I got my ears pierced so I could wear these," he gestured at the sapphires in his ears, casting a glare at Gunter for insisting that it wouldn't hurt.

"I even used the perfume he sent, although Wolfram kicked me out of my own bed for two weeks afterward."

Yuuri gestured at Adelbert's latest gift with disgust. "I am not wearing that!"

Wolfram held up the blue satin gown, grinning. "Why, Yuuri? It's the perfect color."

xxxxx

The sheer nightgown was the last straw. Yuuri dropped Adelbert's latest gift into its box and looked at his snickering fiancИ.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

Wolfram shook his head but continued to laugh.

Wolfram was enjoying Adelbert's gifts just a little too much. Yuuri scowled at his fiancИ. There - a flash of... something in Wolfram's eyes.

"Guilty conscience?" Yuuri accused, tackling Wolfram and landing them both on the bed. Wolfram writhed and blushed, avoiding Yuuri's eyes.

"Talk or I'll tickle," Yuuri threatened, pinning the blond with his body.

"Newspaper," Wolfram gasped as Yuuri's fingers found his ribs.

xxxxx

"I didn't even know they had newspapers here." Yuuri mumbled as he stalked the corridors in search of Conrad.

"Heika!" Gunter ambushed Yuuri from a cross-corridor and the Maou barely had time to blink before he was being dragged off for morning lessons.

"Hang on," Yuuri protested as Gunter launched into the day's history lesson. "You can tell me about the great Bearbee uprising after I see today's newspaper."

When Gunter seemed about to object, Yuuri used his scary Maou voice: "Now!"

"Right away, Heika." Gunter blushed and reached into his desk, handing Yuuri a tabloid-sized newspaper.

"The Maou Insider?!?"

xxxxx

"Whose idea was this?" Yuuri waved 'The Maou Insider' at Conrad.

Conrad took the offending newspaper and glanced through while Yuuri continued to rant.

"Page seven!" Yuuri was waving his arms in the air and his face was bright red. " 'Gift suggestions for the hard-to-please Maou'. Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

"At least we know where Adelbert's been getting his gift ideas," Conrad replied.

"It's Wolfram!" Yuuri declared suddenly. "Those duties he's always talking about before he disappears all day. He's probably hiding somewhere writing this."

"I heard that, you wimp!" Wolfram's voice echoed through the room.

xxxxx

Yuuri cowered behind Conrad while Wolfram ranted. The blond's hair and uniform were still askew from Yuuri's tickling.

"If you weren't such an idiot I'd make you pay for accusing me of something so offensive." Wolfram finished with a sniff of disdain.

"But you do know who writes this paper, don't you Wolfram?" Conrad's steady tone demanded an answer.

"You should know too, Weller. Who else in this castle has enough time to create things?"

The trio exchanged knowing looks just as an out-of-breath Gwendal burst through the door, slamming and locking it behind him.

"Anissina," they said in unison.

xxxxx

"You called?" Anissina stood in the now-open doorway, a harried Gwendal at her feet along with the broken lock.

"The paper," Conrad prompted Yuuri when it appeared that the Maou had been struck silent.

"Oh, yeah. Ahhh┘ about this┘" he held up the offending newspaper.

"No need to thank me, Heika." Anissina gave a little half-bow. "I know how much you appreciate your loyal subjects taking initiative. And since all the profits from paper sales go to the Women's Equity Coalition, I knew we'd have your support."

She leaned closer. "Did you read the gift suggestion column that Greta wrote?"

xxxxx

"Greta?" Wolfram was just as disturbed as Yuuri.

"I helped her a little," Anissina admitted, "but she's got a real talent for writing."

"Greta," Yuuri buried his face in his hands and mumbled.

"Of course she does," Wolfram blustered. "She's my daughter."

Yuuri stumbled to a chair and dropped into it.

Dorcas chose that moment to enter with a large white box. "Excuse me, Heika. This just arrived from┘"

"Adelbert," Everyone in the room chorused, making Dorcas blink and Yuuri pale.

"Excuse me," Yuuri lurched out of the chair, aiming for the door. "I need to find some water."

xxxxx

Dear Sir von Graz,

The Maou sends his kindest regards and thanks you for the many lovely gifts. However, as he is now unavailable due to urgent business, he requests that you direct your resources to aiding the needy of Shin Makoku.

Sincerely,  
Gwendal von Walde

Gwendal sealed the letter and handed it to a messenger for delivery.

"Any word?" he asked Gunter once they were alone.

"Wolfram's working on it."

"Oh, dear." Gwendal reached for yet another aspirin.

"Don't worry. If Heika doesn't stop mumbling and come out of the bath by nightfall, Conrad's going to drain the water."

:::end:::


End file.
